Momentos
by Sharon Apple
Summary: Uma série de pequenas fics.
1. Bittenfeld

796 UC. 486 IC.

Quando fora designado para compor a ponte do então capitão Fritz Joseph Bittenfeld como tenente há 2 anos atrás, Edward Eugen logo percebeu o porquê da rotatividade frequente dos subordinados: o temperamento impetuoso aliado aos excessos de seu comandante com a bebida. Sempre controlado, chamou para si a missão inglória de controlar pelo menos o estado etílico de seu superior, afinal, que moral teria um comandante bebum perante as tropas? Nesse lapso de tempo que se seguiu, ele virara tanto o confidente quanto o contraponto racional para o conhecido caráter impetuoso e imediatista de seu superior. A tripulação e os praças comemoravam a vitória na batalha de Lügen nos corredores. Enquanto conversava com outros colegas, percebera que ele repentinamente sumira da ponte e de sua vista.

Suspirou. Ele devia estar no mesmo esconderijo de sempre: um corredor sem saída nos confins da Konigs Tiger. Dito e feito. Não era a primeira vez que o encontrara ali. Já o resgatara daquele mesmo lugar, devido a bebedeira desenfreada, em situações anteriores. O Vice-Almirante tomava longos goles uma garrafa de whisky recém-aberta, sentado, com os olhos semicerrados fitando para o espaço cheio de destroços. A face tinta de vermelho denunciava o excesso de álcool no corpo. O Almirante se apercebera da presença dele.

- Seja quem for não precisa me dizer que eu bebi demais. Eu sei disso, mas foda-se... Tô bebendo pra me lembrar daqueles que sempre partem e pela nossa vitória. Vai uma dose ai? Whisky 15 anos. Senta aí soldado... Acho que a gente não se conhece. Todo mundo parece igual com esse uniforme preto! E aqui tá tudo meio escuro... Vou me apresentar: sou o Vice-Almirante Imperial Fritz Joseph Bittenfeld. 30 anos, mas com disposição e corpo de 18! Sou líder da mais temida e orgulhosa frota Imperial: os Lanceiros Negros. Eu e minha frota somos os mais fodas, os mais valentes de toda a armada. Ninguém pode com a gente! Amo esses caras que trabalham comigo aqui. São a minha família. Só sinto falta de mulher... mas eu nunca sei o que fazer quando encontro uma, mas eu gosto muito delas sabe? Mesmo que elas sejam de outra dimensão onde homem algum jamais esteve. Acredite em mim soldado. Elas são de uma raça alienígena. Jamais duvide disso.

- Sábias palavras senhor. – Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer perante as palavras do seu superior. Achou por bem não contrariar um bêbado, ainda mais um bêbado do porte de Bittenfeld que poderia ter rompantes de violência a qualquer momento.

- Obrigado soldado... Qual é teu nome e patente mesmo?

- Capitão Edward Eugen.

- Então Eugen-kun, eu estava falando sobre mulheres. Sabe, toda a vez que eu me lembro de mulher, não sei por que raios, eu também me lembro daquele loiro com pinta de galã do Mittermeyer. Porra, o Wolf casou bem jovem, quando não tinha nem sinal de barba naquela cara de playboy e com um docinho que olha, vou te contar, um anjo... E como é o nome daquela mulher dele? É Eva alguma coisa.

- Acho que é Evangeline senhor.

- Isso aí que eu disse. Tá bem informado nas fofocas hein? Enfim... Aquele cara que agora virou o lobo da rajada de vento é um cara de muita sorte... Talvez ele seja mais sortudo que o Lohengramm. Toda a vez que as nossas tropas voltam para Odin, ele pode ter a certeza de que vai haver uma mulher linda esperando por ele em casa e que vai poder foder numa boa. E todo mundo sabe como ele é apaixonado por ela. Quantos têm esse privilégio, soldado?

- Poucos senhor.

- E você é um desses?

- Não senhor... Como muitos oficiais, sou da opinião de que a frota é minha amante.

- Mas quem foi o filho da puta que inventou esse ditado idiota? Deve ter sido um viadão fracassado! Tudo na vida se resume a uma coisa para homens como nós: ser amado e amar uma mulher. Não tem frota que te dê isso! Talvez seja a única coisa que realmente invejo naqueles rebeldes... Dizem que lá as mulheres podem entrar nas forças armadas e eles servem juntos... O sexo deve rolar solto, mas acho que deve dar para encontrar a cara-metade naquele monte de gente. Taí um grande negócio, você trabalha e ainda tem uma chance de se ajuntar com uma mulher... Une o útil ao agradável.

- Certamente senhor.

- Qual é o seu maior medo, Eugen-kun?

- Não poder voltar para casa vivo senhor.

- É um bom motivo, mas o meu é bem maior: é morrer solteiro. Por isso eu quero que essa guerra acabe logo para eu arranjar uma mulher para casar. Casar deve ser bom sabe? Olhar e ver que o outro lado da cama não tá vazio. Que vai poder ter uma mulher pra chamar de sua pra sempre. – Eugen vê pela primeira vez lágrimas silenciosas saírem dos olhos castanhos de seu comandante. Sentiu pena dele e pensou como era surreal aquela situação. O temido almirante abrindo seu coração e refletindo o sentimento da maioria dos homens sob o seu comando. Todos, da boca para fora, muito bravos e metidos a valentes. Todos, no íntimo, carentes de alguém. Bittenfeld se levantou com certa dificuldade, sendo acompanhado pelo seu subordinado até seus aposentos.

- Obrigado por me ouvir Eugen-kun. Juro que da próxima eu vou maneirar na dose. De qualquer forma, quero dizer que você é o homem em quem eu mais confio e obrigado por me acompanhar por todo esse tempo. Isso é difícil de achar por aí.

Eugen bateu continência e deu um sorriso de agradecimento, seguindo para o seu dormitório e desejando com todas as forças que seu comandante realizasse aquele desejo tão simples: ter alguém para amar.

FIM


	2. Wahlen

Outubro de 801 UC. 491 IC

Olhava para o entardecer na sua residência em Phezzan. As guerras finalmente acabaram com a rendição da Aliança e a assinatura do segundo tratado de Ba'alat. Por recomendação do Kaiser, fora promovido a Almirante de Frota no alto de seus quase 37 anos. O posto mais alto das forças imperiais. Na última conversa que teve com a Kaiserin, ela lhe oferecera com a total aprovação de Mittermeyer, o posto de Comandante Supremo da Frota Estelar Imperial, porém ele recusara por um bom motivo: queria viver em paz e ser um pai presente. Nada no mundo conseguiria preencher a falta de ter consigo a companhia daquele pedaço de si e de sua finada esposa. Quantas vezes suas lágrimas molharam o travesseiro pensando em como estaria o seu menino.

No dia seguinte, enquanto subia resoluto as escadarias do Quartel General das Forças Imperiais, pensava naquele que iria encontrar. O novo Chefe de Assuntos Militares. Neidhart Mueller. Ficara feliz com a indicação dele para o cargo. Era realmente o mais indicado e um dos homens que mais o surpreendera nos últimos tempos. Tomou conhecimento de Mueller pela primeira vez quando este fora adido militar do Império em Phezzan. O jovem adido conseguira numa manobra e tanto que Eisenach abastecesse com suprimentos, em pleno território estelar rebelde, a Hässliche Entlein, nave do então Comodoro Von Musel na qual ele fora capitão, conseguindo enfim voltar em segurança para o território imperial sem que fossem notados. Mueller era considerado o mascote do almirantado, mas logo mostrara que idade era apenas um detalhe perante toda a sua capacidade e devoção para com o Império, ganhando o infame apelido de "Mueller-Testa-de-Ferro". Porém, a admiração de Wahlen por Mueller ia muito além das aptidões militares. Mueller era um homem muito diplomático, calmo, gentil, amistoso e bom ouvinte. Sempre comentava com o finado Lutz como o via como um irmão mais novo e uma grande promessa.

- Ilustre Almirante de Frota Wahlen, a que devo sua visita? – Mueller prontamente se levantou e quebrando o protocolo, cumprimentou-o com um aperto de mão.

- Largue os protocolos Neidhart, venho aqui como um amigo que precisa de um favor. – Wahlen sorriu e entregou apenas um envelope para o atual Chefe de Assuntos Militares. Mueller abriu a correspondência e passando os olhos pelas poucas palavras que o amigo escrevera. Era seu requerimento de aposentadoria.

- Eu já imaginava que o seu pedido seria apenas questão de tempo. Vou pessoalmente fazer todo o trâmite. Volta pro teu garoto August. Ele precisa de você. – Mueller viu os olhos do amigo se encherem de lágrimas. Abraçou-o. Mueller imaginava como aquele pequeno garoto era a razão de vida do amigo. Sempre que conversavam informalmente, Wahlen falava do desejo de voltar para Odin e abraçar a paternidade de vez.

Em quatro dias, ele deixara de vez para trás os dias de luta passando para a reserva das forças imperiais. Quando anunciou aos amigos a data da sua partida na semana seguinte, Mueller, Bittenfeld, Macklinger, Mittermeyer e Eisenach fizeram questão de fazer uma pequena despedida. Pensou como eles, que muitas vezes só se conheciam de vista, haviam ficado muito unidos nas batalhas e na vida. A fiel ponte da Salamander, assim que soube o anúncio da sua aposentadoria, fizera questão de acompanhá-lo para a última viagem. Era a maneira sutil de prestar a ultima homenagem ao seu bravo comandante. Sentiria saudades de tudo aquilo, principalmente daquele vinculo de fidelidade quase incondicional com sua tripulação. A Salamander subia pelos céus de Phezzan. Um frio subira pela espinha. Estaria começando um novo ciclo da vida. Partiria sem arrependimentos.

- Almirante Wahlen. Todos os sistemas online e prontos para partir quando desejar. – Ele assentiu e respirou fundo. Seria a sua última ordem.

- Salamander, partir!

_Amada... Estou voltando para Odin e para o nosso pequeno._

Chegou a Odin duas semanas depois. A homenagem da sua tripulação com a continência de todos os seus homens lhe emocionara. Saiu do espaçoporto e logo pegou um carro automatizado para o bairro nobre de Norgoten, onde seus pais tinham uma grande casa. Era engenheiro eletrônico de formação e sua família tinha vários tipos de empresas. Como filho único, se esperava que ele tomasse gosto e continuasse a tocar os negócios, mas a paixão pelos cruzadores imperiais singrando o mar de estrelas o fizera desviar dos rumos previstos e entrar cedo para a prestigiada Academia Imperial, mesmo com a resistência inicial dos pais.

A grande casa continuava a mesma. Os jardins sempre bem cuidados. O tempo parecia que havia parado ali, naquele recanto onde crescera.

Um pequeno filme passou por sua mente. Os planos de ter um filho e construir uma família quando ele ainda era um mero subtenente recém-saído da Academia Militar. O dia em que, num desses acasos da vida, conhecera o amor e a mulher com quem jurara passar o resto dos dias. Tempos depois, a notícia de que seria pai. Podia definir sua vida como a própria felicidade. Tudo parecia tão perfeito.

Até aquele dia em que sua amada adoeceu rapidamente por conta de uma leucemia assintomática, pouco tempo depois de dar a luz.

E seu mundo perfeito desmoronara.

Ficou imensamente grato pelos pais, que agora eram avós, assumirem a criação do pequeno enquanto dedicava-se a carreira militar. Precisava ir para o front para que a depressão não o alcançasse e certamente as guerras haveriam de deixa-lo com a mente ocupada. Logo fora designado para compor a ponte do então Comodoro Reinhard von Musel. Aquele loiro que vinha se mostrando um prodígio em batalhas contra os rebeldes fora o divisor de águas na sua vida, lhe mostrando aspirações maiores. Foi arrebatado por aquele homem que unia excelente senso tático e coragem. Pouco tempo depois, lembrava-se de seu estado atônito ao receber a carta do Almirante Lohengramm para compor o mais brilhante almirantado de todos os tempos e ser o que era hoje num tempo recorde para quem nunca teve vínculos com a aristocracia imperial. E agora estava ali, com suas bagagens e parado no portão de casa, vendo o filho lhe esperando na porta com um sorriso.

Largou as bagagens no chão cimentado e num gesto de aproximação, o seu menino viera correndo alegre para os seus braços. O pegou girando-o no ar e o abraçando com todas as suas forças. Não pode evitar as lágrimas que escorriam livres. Era muita saudade, foram anos a fio de muita renúncia, era muito amor. Tudo junto e principalmente o fato de ali estar a parte que ela deixara para si. O filho tão desejado e amado deles. Reparara como o seu garoto agora no alto de seus 10 anos puxara mais a ela na aparência, enquanto a constituição robusta e o olhar eram inconfundivelmente mais próximos a si.

- Pai, é verdade que você não vai mais para a guerra?

- É... E dessa vez é para ficar.

- Que bom que a minha espera não foi em vão. Vovó e vovô sempre me falavam como você estava defendendo o Império com bravura e coragem, então eu também tinha que ser bravo e corajoso para te esperar voltar. Chegou bem a tempo do chá da tarde da vovó! Acho que você deve estar com saudades dos doces! Faço qualquer coisa por um pedaço de torta de cereja!

Riu e colocou o garoto sobre seus ombros, pegando as bagagens e adentrando à casa que pouco mudara desde a última vez que estivera ali. Inspirou o cheiro doce dos quitutes de sua mãe que tomava conta do lugar. Como sonhara com aquele momento. Repentinamente sentiu uma corrente de ar e seu olfato foi presenteado com o cheiro de lírios. Era o perfume inconfundível de sua amada que estranhamente pairava no ar. Inspirou, retribuindo o olhar curioso que o seu pequeno lhe dava.

- Acho que a mamãe resolveu, como diz vovó, dar o ar da graça. – Wahlen deu um sorriso pela observação do menino. Largou as bagagens num canto, tirou o filho de cima dos ombros e deixou a mão infantil o conduzir para a cozinha.

_Amada... Serei o melhor pai que eu puder ser para o nosso pequeno... Você vai ficar orgulhosa dele pode acreditar..._


	3. Mecklinger

Dezembro de 795 UC. 485 IC.

A Brunhild singrava majestosa o mar de estrelas. Naquele dia, o Comodoro Macklinger era o oficial designado para cumprir a escala da madrugada, enquanto seguiam caminho pelo corredor de Phezzan, com o intuito de fazer uma ofensiva militar contra os rebeldes da Aliança. Por enquanto, tudo estava na mais perfeita tranquilidade naquela zona estelar. Respirou fundo, saindo da ponte superior, descendo alguns lances de escada e andando até o fim da proa acarpetada. Tocou com as pontas dos dedos o vidro blindado e cristalino, olhando para as incontáveis naves a perder de vista que rodeavam e seguiam seu caminho junto daquela primorosa joia da engenharia imperial. Naquela missão, a frota subordinada ao Alto Almirante Lohengramm tinha em torno de vinte mil naves. Todas posicionadas em linhas, como se tivessem sido colocadas, uma a uma por Odin. Sentia-se orgulhoso de ser o chefe do staff do mais brilhante Almirante que o Império já vira desde Rudolph von Goldenbaum.

Seus pensamentos se dirigiram ao seu superior. A história de vida dele era épica por si só. Era apenas uma criança quando sua irmã fora literalmente vendida como cortesã para o atual Imperador. Inconformado com a atitude do pai, o então Reinhard Von Müsel, na tenra idade, fez daquilo o combustível para chegar onde estava, quebrando ao longo da vida, um a um, todos os preconceitos e os tabus que sofrera. Muitos figurões do Império tiveram que engolir a contragosto a boa fama e as boas táticas do "pivete loiro" que agora era um prestigiado Alto Almirante Imperial. Sem sombra de dúvidas seu superior era uma pessoa cuja normalidade era ser extraordinário. Porém, para Mecklinger, Reinhard von Lohengramm era ainda mais: era a pura arte viva em todo o seu esplendor.. Nas feições, nos gestos, nas ordens, nas estratégias.

Eis que Mecklinger viu sua inspiração se aproximando. Estranhou a ausência de Kircheis. Virou-se, curvando-se respeitosamente a ele.

- Excelência...

- A preparação para batalhas me deixa um tanto insone. Também gosto de ver as coisas daqui. Parece que podemos estar um pouco mais perto das estrelas e alcança-las. E você, o que tanto olha Mecklinger?

- A formação das tropas sob sua liderança Excelência. Todas milimetricamente ajustadas na formação. Me parece um grande ballet.

- E o espaço seria o grande palco... Até o presente momento, nunca havia me passado pela cabeça as batalhas sob este ponto de vista Comodoro Mecklinger. Só mesmo um homem que respira arte poderia ter tanta sensibilidade. Mas um ballet só é belo se há movimento, algo que modéstia a parte, faço com competência ao reger esses... cruzadores-bailarinos por assim dizer, que me acompanham nesta jornada. Sabe, eu queria ter talentos tão bonitos quanto a arte da guerra. Como os seus. É um exímio pintor e pianista. Sei que não é muito apropriado fazer esse pedido, mas... se importaria de tocar um pouco para mim antes de se retirar? Gosto muito de te ver tocar. Me acalma. Por favor. – Nunca ouvira Reinhard pedir um favor. Os olhos azuis eram a mais pura ternura. Deixou-se levar pelo pedido dele.

- Seria uma honra Excelência... – Seguiram para o bar, onde um piano de cauda os esperava.

No caminho feito em silêncio, Mecklinger pensava no que poderia tocar, afinal fora pego de surpresa pelo pedido. O moreno abriu a porta com cuidado e adentraram ao recinto.

- O que deseja ouvir Excelência?

- Algo com movimento, leve... Mas nada muito dramático. Já nos bastam as guerras.

- Uma sonata de Mozart. Acho que será do seu agrado. Sonata número 11 em Lá Maior. Eu particularmente gosto muito. – O Comodoro respirou fundo e começou a tocar, fazendo as notas ecoarem na solidão do recinto vazio àquela hora da madrugada. Reinhard sentou-se numa poltrona próxima e fechou os olhos, dando um pequeno sorriso. Adorava ouvir piano, pois aquilo lhe remontava as suas mais doces e preciosas lembranças, quando sua querida irmã tirava lindas melodias com suas mãos gentis. Sentia a mente desanuviar, viajar para o seu infinito particular.

Assim que terminara de executar a peça musical, que não tinha mais que 15 minutos, viu o Alto Almirante adormecido na poltrona, como uma criança. Sorriu. O anjo caído mais encantador que já vira. Ficou em dúvida se contatava Kircheis ou se velava o sono dele ali. Teve uma idéia. Pegou um punhado de guardanapos da bancada do bar, uma caneta do bolso e começou a fazer um esboço daquele anjo. Torcia para que o loiro não acordasse. Minutos depois, a porta se abre e Kircheis aparece. Mecklinger pede silêncio e Kircheis se aproxima e sorri ao ver o amigo dormindo. Automaticamente lhe vieram as lembranças da infância e um dos poucos segredos que Reinhard nunca saberia: gostava de vê-lo dormir. Quando dividiam o quarto, na época da Academia Militar, esperava ouvir o leve ressonar de Reinhard para sorrateiramente se levantar e se aproximar do leito para apreciar a vista daquele anjo. Apenas pelo prazer em fitá-lo.

- O primeiro-imediato do capitão Steinmetz me informou que Reinhard-sama e você estariam aqui.

- O Alto Almirante Lohengramm disse que estava insone e me pediu para tocar piano. Quando terminei, ele adormeceu. Não sabia que o ele gostava de piano.

- Te ver tocar deve tê-lo lembrando de quando Annerose-sama tocava para ele. É uma das lembranças mais preciosas de Reinhard-sama. - Mecklinger sabia da trágica história da irmã de Reinhard, mas desconhecia este detalhe. Sentiu-se feliz por dar aquela pequena alegria a ele. Kircheis pegou o loiro nos braços com a destreza que lhe era peculiar e ambos saíram do recinto em silêncio. O Comodoro fez questão de acompanhar Kircheis até os aposentos privativos de Reinhard. – Prometo manter segredo dos seus esboços. Sei que irá eternizá-lo de maneira sublime. Ele é o nosso anjo sem sombra de dúvidas. Muito obrigado por tocar para Reinhard-sama, Comodoro Mecklinger. Ele sempre vive preocupado e atolado em estratégias que esquece que precisa de um pouco de distração. Boa noite. – O moreno assentiu e seguiu pelo corredor para os seus aposentos, feliz, porque tinha um fã muito especial.


End file.
